Invitation
by Lady-Brover
Summary: Gambit never went where he wasn't invited. -Implied SLASH-


Gambit never went where he wasn't invited.

Except when it came to stealing; He was the Prince of Thieves after all. He stole what he wanted, when he wanted and others -mainly humans- were powerless to stop him. "Not much brain." Remy said, smirking as he continued to play his card game.

No, only when it came to the ladies and their personal space, did he stay away. This didn't mean that he didn't love messing with them of course. The newbies were especially fun! Teasing or flirting with them in French while amused with their confused expressions, and letting them fall into his red and black eyes. Yes, Gambit could say he was a 'gentlemen' for respecting the women.

Remy sighed, ignoring his cards for a moment as he looked around the quiet base from where he sat at the kitchen table.

"Remy~ I'm bored!"

Well no, not exactly quiet anymore.

The Cajun looked up and smiled as Pyro walked in, rubbing at one of his eyes sleepily, giving a tiny yawn. Remy found these gestures cute, but knew how to hide his emotions. "Enjoy your nap?"

John gave a tiny pout and sat down across from the other mutant. There was a tiny 'thud' as his head hit the table, obviously still waking up. "Not really. I was expecting it to be longer.." he muttered to the table.

Remy, who barely heard him, chuckled quietly. For now, just staring at the orange-haired boy, lost in thought. It was hard for him, sometimes. To watch the Aussie pass by, and having to resist the urge to gather the smaller form into his arms and just hold him. Or to watch the boy blabber on, his eyes intent on those delicate lips; every nerve aching to lock them with his own. To claim his prize. His possession.

He gave a dry smile. Had he really fallen that low? Was he really that fond of the pyromaniac?

"I'm so bored!"

Remy shook himself out of his thoughts and looked to see aqua eyes gazing back. His face burned with an embarrassed blush, hoping that he wasn't just staring blankly, not wanting to creep John out.

But, to his relief, John didn't seem notice or care and gave another pout. The Cajun got his mind back together and sighed, "You said dat already."

"Cos it's true, mate!" John huffed, all but whimpering. Magneto and the others left, and to Pyro's horror, took his lighter along for the trip. Leaving the poor pyromaniac with no fire to play with. No, that wasn't true. Maybe he could light the fireplace and play there!

Remy, seeing the odd glint in his eyes, said firm and clear, "No. Don't even think about it."

This time, John did whine, his shoulders slumped. "Oh come on, Remy! Please? Just for a few minutes? I'm gonna die from this bloody boredom!"

His frown deepened as the other's head shook, "I don't care. Go watch T.V or somethin'." He seemed to think this over before nodding hesitantly, and walked slowly into the living room. From there, he flopped onto the couch, and turned on the new television. The last one destroyed from a fight between Sabertooth and himself.

Remy listened for a moment from the other room, as it seemed John was flipping through channels, looking for something of interest. He sighed, relaxing back in the chair and glanced down at his forgotten cards. Sooner or later, the wall he was building would crumble down and he was dreading the fact it would most likely be sooner. He had no idea about how to tell the little pyromaniac though! Not only that, but there was still the chance of rejection, or fear. Remy had the whole scene already playing in his mind; He would tell John his feelings, John would then be afraid and disgusted, never wanting to come near Remy again.

The Cajun groaned quietly at this. While he was pretty certain that John wouldn't act like that, there was still the possibility.

A warm smile tugged at his lips then as he heard the pyromaniac laughing loudly. Probably from a cartoon, since John was still a bit of a child. Only this time, it wasn't an insane laugh from when he played with fire, but a genuine one. As the laughs dwindled down into small giggles, ones that Remy found adorable, there was soon amusing silence.

After that, he was bored and continued with his card game, flipping a random card into it's proper place. Another card in hand, about to be placed down, but there was a pause. Remy gave a smug yet dry smirk, his red eyes glowing; thinking that perhaps instead of waiting to be invited, this time he would just have to let himself in.

**a/n: I guess you could call this a 'drabble' xD I've become obsessed with this show just recently -which is sad. Since, isn't it pretty old by now? Certaintly not NEW. OTL- While, I like these two more as best friends, I also support them as a pairing lol along with Pietro/John. mwhuahaha. Also; I hope the ending doesn't make Remy seem like a rapist or creeper. XD It's just supposed to be 'I hate how low I've dropped, so I'm also amused by it.'**


End file.
